


I Can Treat You Better

by hqbreakups



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, College AU, Ex Boyfriend, Falling In Love, Falling In Love Again, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, IwaiOi!Bestfriends, M/M, Romance, TsukiKage!Bestfriends, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqbreakups/pseuds/hqbreakups
Summary: Oikawa Tooru doesn't want to deal with his long forgotten ex-boyfriend anymore.But Kageyama Tobio is fucking buddies with his cousin, Miya Atsumu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired from the song Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes :')))

Oikawa Tooru, 21 yrs. old, a young good looking student is taking his third year of Culinary Arts in Tokyo University. Cooking is something he is really passionate about and he did have his graceful hands for his chosen course and future career. 

Everything is going great for him, in fact he can call his life magnificent. Tooru, with his looks, brains and cuisine skills had everything everyone asked for.  
And he is aware of his own perfection and occasionally brags about it.

Well, that's that. Until...

 

Miya Atsumu, his cousin from his mother side suddenly pops into his life and needs a place to stay in. Miya's parents sadly got into divorce. The guy is fresh from the states and will be settling in Japan now. And for the time being of not having a home, Miya will be sharing Tooru's apartment for awhile. 

Tooru agreed immediately because he's been always this kind, regardless of how his friends labels him as the dangerous-merciless-alien-fanatic-gay.  
He can't completely disagree to that though.  
Also his unit have two rooms and Miya will be attending the same university. And mostly, how can he say no to his mother who demanded him to say yes.

"Yohoo Miya!"  
He cheerfully greeted his cousin in his front door. The blonde guy is standing tall and is very pretty, but he is damn prettier and well, they share the same blood so it makes sense. 

"Yohoo Tooru!"  
Miya greeted back, cheerful as well.

Tooru helped his cousin to bring the luggages in the spare room. Miya is not a stranger to him. Before the Atsumu family transferred abroad, they've met already a few times in some family gatherings. He remembers meeting Miya when he was 12 years old, the other 11. They did not go along very well but past is past. They were childish before, arguing about a petty reason like who had the better fixed of hair for the day. 

 

And now that they are matured, Tooru is sure that dealing with his cousin will be going smooth.

 

Or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two months sharing his apartment with his cousin. Oikawa is not enjoying their fake upfrontal approach to each other but it's better than trying to be honest and end up arguing.

"Toru, breakfast is nice with egg and all but can we try a different morning meal like ham?"  
Miya said, obviously faking a smile.

"Miya, why don't you try to live in a different place and eat whatever breakfast you want there?"  
Toru talks back, obviously faking a smile too.

They eat in silence afterwards. Oikawa took a mental note to whine about this morning session to Iwaizumi later.

After finishing their meal, Miya started to bring his own plate in the sink and wash it. They both decided to have their 'own business' regarding their chores like washing plates, clothes, etc. and taking turns to clean the bathroom.

"Oh by the way Toru, can I bring my kohai here later? We just need to study some lessons." Miya said, returning from the sink and facing Toru in the diner table.

"Why don't you study in libraries? You know, so no one can disturb your lessons." Oikawa said, raising his brows. He definitely doesn't want any stranger invading his territory.

"Library is closed that time, we're free after our volleyball practice at 8 p.m. and he has his exams coming up."   
Miya said pleadingly.

"Why don't you try his place then? I don't like someone I don't know in my place." Oikawa said seriously, emphasizing the last two words.

"He is sharing with three roommates and they are really noisy there, so please? Just this once. He's a nice guy, I promise he will just stay in my room."  
Miya almost begs and Oikawa frowns.

It's not everyday that his cousin is this desperate and so he must take this opportunity to his advantage.

"Then, clean the bathroom for this whole month and my yes is yours~"  
Toru hums, playing his playful tone.

"What?!"  
Miya said in surprise. 

"One month bathroom duty or just don't bring anyone here at all~" Toru said, he is really proud of his own fantastic idea.

"...Fine. Thank you very much for such a great deal~"  
Miya said joyfully, but annoyance is still present in his voice.

"Sure, no problem my lovely cousin~"  
And Toru smiles widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobio will finally show up next chapter :'))


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 8:30 p.m. and Miya waits for Kageyama to finish some extra practice. 

"You're such a hardworker Tobio-kun~"  
Miya said, staring at the raven haired closing the gym.

"Nothing will happen if you do nothing."  
Kageyama said, shutting the door fast and then turning to face him.

"Right, that means we have to do something tonight." He said smirking and then Kageyama just grunts in response.

They walk in silence and Miya prefers it that way, the night is cool and everything is just so calm. He likes it but there's no way he can resists himself for wanting to rile up his underclassman.

"Tobio-kun, are we gonna use condom or bare dick?"

"W-what?!" The raven haired stops in his tracks and cheeks flushed in bright red tint.

This reaction is what Miya is expecting. He is fond of how awkward and cute Kageyama can be. And also, his interest in the younger started when he made a pervert joke and everyone was laughing, but the raven haired was the only one idiot blushing that time.

"I was asking if we should start with Physics or Math?" He said, and his smirks grew wider.

"First one." Kageyama mumbles, glaring at him.

"No condom?"

"Ya."

Miya is caught off guard by the answer, not really sure if Kageyama is joking, if the dummy can even joke.

"Tobio-kun."

"Miya-san."

"What about studying?"  
Miya said, taking the sex matter as if it's really gonna happen.

"What about studying?"  
Tobio asks, face turned into something so innocent.

"Oh my god Tobio. You're gonna fail your exams." Miya said continuing to walk now.

"You won't let me fail. You said you're a great private tutor." Kageyama frowns, catching up with Miya.

 

"Yep. But Tobio-kun, you're tempting me to deal with sex education."

 

"You were the first one tempting me! Like how you kissed me yesterday!"  
Kageyama shouts, brows furrowing and ears have shades of red.

 

Miya didn't actually planned that kiss but Kageyama was asking him for a favor about studying and he just teased him that a kiss will do in exchanged and the younger abruptly say yes and so that's it.

"It's because you were so good at kissing that you lead me on."  
Miya tried blaming the other in a nice way, but he was really the one that did get carried away and shoved his tongue in the yesterday kiss, which turned into a-deep-passionate-long-kiss.

"Ugh."  
Was Kageyama's only response and they continue to made their way silently until they reach their destination.

"Here we are. Tobio-kun, my cousin is not particularly welcoming with guests, so don't wander around without me."  
Miya whispers and Kageyama nods politely.

He opens the door and Toru is seating comfortably in the sofa wearing eyeglasses and watching television.

"Hey Toru~"  
Miya greeted and walks in.

"Hey-"  
Toru stared at Miya for a moment then notices Tobio.

Oikawa and Kageyama were looking intensely at each other, both having a surprised face.

Miya cleared his throat.  
"Uh, this is my underclassman, Tobio, the one I'm talking about this morning."  
He said, still really curious about the weird atmosphere surrounding the other two.

"Tobio...-chan."  
Toru said, and Miya can tell that his cousin is out of his usual self.

"Oikawa-san."  
Kageyama replied attentively.

 

"So you two knew each other already?" Miya asked the obvious but he is still a little bit surprised.

"He was my ex-"

"My former kohai."  
Toru immediately stops Kageyama.

"So that was all I am to you."  
Kageyama groggilly said.

 

And then the room was filled in an uncomfortable silence.

"Hm, What a small world~"  
Miya hums and then grabs Tobio's arm.

"Toru, we still have some important things to do. Please excuse us."  
He continues, smiling and dragging the raven haired and leaving his muted cousin.


	4. Chapter 4

Kageyama stared at his blank notebook. Miya has been explaining things about physics but all he heard were buzzes.  
They've been sitting next to each other on the floor besides Miya's bed with scattered textbooks around. It's been fifteen minutes and Tobio's brain should be able to grasps Miya's words by now but he cannot concentrate.

And to be honest, it's all because of Oikawa.  
 _'Former kohai.'_  
Fuck. Why does his ex-boyfriend needs to be that cruel. Kageyama remembers their ugly break up and the pain comes back-

"Tobio-kun, stop glaring at your empty notebook."   
Miya suddenly pinches his nose.  
Kageyama then snaps back to reality, his nose crunching and then growls before turning his attention to the older male.  
Miya stares back, eyes are asking what the hell is wrong with him.

"He... He's damn prettier now."  
Kageyama confessed- which is a big mistake- because damn how could he say that out of nowhere. His cheeks burn like hell and how he wish to just disappear-

"He... You mean Toru?"  
Miya asked, not sounding like a question though and face is unreadable.

"Y-yeah. My former... senpai."   
Kageyama said, looking away immediately.

"I'm not that dumb Tobio, my cousin is so idiot to even stop you from saying it. He's your ex-boyfriend."  
Miya states bluntly.

 

"Let's just study Miya-san."  
He said, dodging the topic and picks up his pen and finally filling his notebook, writing 'Reviewer for Physics'. 

Kageyama looks back at Miya, wondering why the hell would the blonde be speechless.  
"What."   
He frowns, not really liking how Miya is giving him unfamiliar looks.

"You sure you want to learn physics now? Because you are obviously out of it." Miya said seriously.

"I... uh, I was not prepared to see him again." Kageyama sighs, dropping his pen, accepting the need to talk about his past.

"Oh so you mean you're not yet over with him?"  
Miya moves a little bit closer. 

"It's been four years Miya-san."  
Kageyama gulps, it's been years but the brunette can still affect him this much. Curse that old saying 'first-love never dies' because why the fuck it is so fucking true.

"That's a long time and yet you're still reacting like this."  
Miya said in a complaining funny tone.

"It's just! I don't know! My fucking feelings are coming back!" Tobio just realizes how high-volume his voice was and prays that it wasn't that loud enough for Oikawa to hear.

"Hmm~"   
Miya hums, and softly pats his shoulder.  
Tobio didn't understand the gesture but he let the other do so.

 

"Sorry."  
Tobio apologizes, he doesn't know why but he felt like saying it, maybe to break the weird silence of the blonde.

 

"Tobio-kun, I'm getting more interested with you. I never knew you could even date someone." Miya whispers near his heating ears.

"Miya-san..."  
He said nervously, trying to move away but is left frozen in his position.

"You are so awkward and cute at the same time it's really... annoying."  
Miya continues whispering down to his neck.

"W-wait Miya-san..."   
Kageyama breathes his words, he's way too fucked up at the moment. 

"It's more annoying that you look so innocent but then really intimidating too." Miya softly brushes his lips against Tobio's neck.

"I said wait..."  
Tobio almost loses his voice.

"Then the way you look so clean and cool at practice, even when you are sweaty..." Miya travels his lips through Tobio's jaw. "And the way you passionately talk back to me everyday... I just like how annoying you are." Miya said, looking at him seductively.

Kageyama blushes, really hard and how he wish he could hide his face now, and so he did hide. He buries his face on the blonde's shoulder.

"Miya-san..."  
 _No, let's not do this_ , he wanted to say but he runs out of courage. In his subconscious, he wants some sex. Not because Kageyama is arouse- no. Well maybe a bit, but it's more about violating Oikawa's peaceful place. The fact that he wanted to have a good time and disturb his ex that way, it really fires him up. He wanted to see how it can affect Oikawa- that is if the brunette will even care.

"Hmm Tobio-kun..."  
Miya softly strokes Tobio's hair.

"I... moan...really loud."  
He sheepishly stated, and the other laughs.

"Stop laughing!"  
He said, raising his head to face Miya.

"Sorry, but you are so adorable Tobio-kun..."

"Shut up."  
Kageyama said, glaring but cant stop his face from flushing.

"How about a gag kink?"  
Miya said, hands fondling Tobio's side.

"No!"   
He immediately shouted, Because how could his bitter plan for Oikawa will work out with gagging!?

"Then I think we should let my cousin hear you screaming my name?"  
Miya smirks.

Kageyama realizes that he is dealing with a smartass. And from the looks of it, Miya also wanted to get involved in his plan.

"Can you even make me scream."  
He challenges and oh, how he regrets it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Iwa-chan!"  
Oikawa whines over the phone the exact moment Iwaizumi picks up the call.

["What is it Shittykawa?! It's goddamn 1 a.m. and I swear if this is about some alien shits, I'll kill you."]  
Iwaizumi taunted.

 

"Tobio-chan is here! And please help me Iwa-chan!"  
Oikawa continues to whine, but keeping his emotional tone low.

 

["Wait- What?! Why is he there?! It's been years..."]  
Iwaizumi's voice shows a hint of interest.

"Exactly! And I don't even why is fate joking on me like this! He's with Miya and oh my god!"  
Oikawa distorts his face, he heard yet another moan from the other room.

["Kageyama is with your cousin?! But how?!] 

"Apparently they are teammates in our university's volleyball team! And they are... T-they are fucking!"  
Oikawa said in a disgusts tone.

["What?!"]  
Iwaizumi shouted, surprised.

"You heard me! And Tobio keeps moaning and it's obviously on purpose for me to hear it!"  
Oikawa declared a little louder, or he really did make it louder and then the other room seems to quiet down.

 

["Why did you even let them fuck there?!"]  
Iwaizumi said, still having a shocked voice.

"Curse my cousin. He told me he's gonna bring some underclassman that needs to study. And of all the dumb people it had to be Tobio."  
Oikawa said, and wonders why the awful noises suddenly stops.

["Well don't listen to their business and just put some music on. Don't hurt yourself Shittykawa. Talk about this with Miya tomorrow."]  
Iwaizumi said calmly.

Oikawa was about to retort about not being affected but he heard Tobio screaming.

"P-please! Miya Ah Miya-san!!!"

It's almost a cry.  
And Oikawa feels something- he hates this.

 

"Iwa-chan, let's just talk tomorrow~"  
He hums and then ends the call.

 

Oikawa stoods up and gets out of his room. He doesn't care about Tobio, no way, but he's fucking irritated hearing familiar sounds- _shit._  
This is his place and he all has the right to be respected here.

"Please! Miya-san!!! let me fucking cum!"

Oikawa reaches the ugly room of his cousin. He can hear Miya saying something but he ignored it. He grabs the key and unlocked the door, witnessing Tobio's dirty naked body on the bed who just released, cum dripping all over his stomach, with Miya who immediately gets off Tobio- and oh god that body is so different now- 

"What the hell Tooru?!"  
Miya said, surprised.

"Both of you, get out of my place. Now."  
Oikawa said with an emotionless face.

"Oh, should we finish this in your mom's place then?"  
Miya smirked, having his composure back and grabbing his boxer on the floor then wearing them on.

Oikawa raises his brow.  
Miya can play that game and how he fucking despise his cousin.

"Go to hell Miya." He said, then watches Tobio panics, having a hard time wearing his clothes.

"And you Tobio, you're disgusting. Don't you have any shame?!" Oikawa said bitterly. And he regrets it when the raven-haired face shows nothing but pain.

"S-sorry... I'm sorry. Sorry... Fuck it..." Kageyama mumbles, turning his head down, and then wiping his cheeks.

Tooru didn't want to feel unneccesary emotions but making Tobio cry like this is making him weak.

"Yeah Tooru, sorry. We will go now, so you can have your peaceful boring night alone."  
Miya said, helping Tobio to stand up.

The two went out and Tooru is fucking pissed at everything.

It's been a week after the incident.  
Miya acts like nothing happened and Tooru acts the same.  
He refrains from thinking about it but when he gets the chance, he always whines the story to Iwaizumi.

It's Friday and classes ended early. He goes straight home since all of his friends are going to date. He entered his apartment and two pair of shoes are placed on the entrance. Tooru rolled his pretty eyes. He got a bad feeling about this.

He walks and when he reaches the living room, he's greeted with two unwanted guys.

"O-oikawa-san."  
Tobio immediately stands up from the couch.

"Here he comes, well then, I'll leave the two of you alone."  
Miya stated while walking away and then whispers, "he didn't stop to begged for this Toru, he wanted to talk", then walks pass him and heads out. Once the door shuts, the room's intensity got into a higher dangerous level.

"G-good afternoon Oikawa-san."  
Tobio started, as awkward as ever.

And Tooru helplessly chuckled before frowning seriously.  
"Not really a good' afternoon, thanks to you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Not really a good' afternoon, thanks to you."  
Oikawa said, annoyed.

It took a moment for Kageyama to speak, because oh fuck he was staring too much. Tooru brushes his hair in a pretty messy way and then sighs.

"What? I'm a busy person, Tobio-chan."  
Oikawa walks and puts down his bag beside the couch, then sits in the farthest spot away from Tobio.

"G-Goodafternoon."  
And Kageyama knew he messed up for greeting the second time around but he doesn't have any idea how to start.

"Uh..."  
Oikawa rolled his eyes then crosses his legs and stretches his back to be comfortable in his seat.

"Oikawa-san."  
Kageyama breathes deep, eyebrows furrowed, then bows.  
"I'm so sorry for my actions last time!"  
He shouted with intense determined voice.

"Okay. You can go now and don't ever come back again."  
Oikawa boringly stated.

Kageyama immediately raises his body and his glares at the brunette. 

"T-that's it?"  
He asked, and regretted because he knew what's coming next.

"Yes. Now fuck off."  
Tooru demanded.

"Oikawa-san, please..."  
Kageyama walks stiffly and slowly to get closer to the other.

"Stop. Don't you dare Tobio."

"But Oikawa-san..."  
Kageyama swallowed, and even if it's his life is on the line, he did walk closer and closer to his ex boyfriend until he reaches Oikawa.

"Oh my god Tobio, what do you want?"  
Oikawa said, standing up, facing him- intimidating him. 

They are almost at the same height.   
It's been really such a long time.  
He never knew he missed this guy until now.

Kageyama has been going with the flow of his life. What happened between them before earned him his grumpy-king title. He never, even once, blamed Oikawa for that. It's his choice to be so damn affected by an unsuccessful relationship. And he thought he's way passed over his emotional-phase. But seeing his ex again after years, everything falls back to broken pieces.

"What Tobio?!"  
Tooru exclaimed after losing his patience waiting for the raven haired to speak.

"Oikawa-san, I'm not yet over you."  
Kageyama doesn't have any other choice but to just fucking confessed.

"Then get over it. I'm way done with you. It's been years for god-sake Tobio."  
Tooru said frowning.

"Oikawa-san... P-please, I want a chance- "

"What?! You just fucked with my cousin! There's no fucking way!"

 

"I was not in my right mind that time! You were so fucking insensitive!"  
Kageyama curses himself for that wrong decision he did with Miya.

"I don't fucking care anymore. Just go away!"

Kageyama growls before attacking the brunette. He wraps his arm around Oikawa, hugging the other tightly.

"L-let go! What the hell Tobio?!"  
Tooru pushes him away, but he tightened his grip.

"Oikawa-san please... Just... let me... for... awhile..."  
Kageyama's voice cracked. The familiar warmth and smell of the older creeps up something inside him.

Tooru was quiet for a moment, Tobio didn't mind the silence. Though after their peaceful moment...

"Tobio, I don't love you. Let me go."

Kageyama knew it already.  
He didn't understand why he tried to hope for something positive to happen.

Why does he wanted a chance?   
Why does it still hurt so much?  
Why can't he get over this guy?

He slowly releases his embraced, he didn't looked back or glance at Oikawa.

 

Miya greeted him after getting out of the apartment.  
Kageyama didn't make their conversation any longer for he needed some time alone.

He went home and good thing that Hinata, Tanaka and Noya will be out for the weekend.  
Perfect scenario for him to get more depressed. Alone and miserable.  
It was around 8 p.m. and Kageyama is so lost at staring at his ceiling when his phone buzzes.

 

[[ Inbox:   
Miya-san:  
I had a fight with Toru. He's so pissed at everything. *~* What did you do?" ]]

Kageyama rants through text and sends three long paragraphs about Tooru, his feelings, and his home alone drama to the blonde.

[[ Miya-san:  
Oh, want me to come over to comfort you? ;) ]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :"))  
> I'll be busy to buy gifts for chrismas, but ill try to update! ♥


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late, but warm greetings for the holidays everyone!

Miya knocks on Tooru's sacred door.  
He was greeted by his cousin's holy frowning face.

"What?!" started the brunette, more irritated than usual.

"Well..." Miya coughs, and then continues, "I'll be gone for the weekend."

"Oh how I wish you'll be forever gone." Tooru rhymes his words, trying to sound funny.

"Sadly, wishes don't come true." Miya retorted, smirking.

Oikawa rolled his eyes and was about to turn and close the door but Miya is not yet done.

"But I guess Tobio's wish will be granted." Miya's smirk widened when his cousin stops, and eyebrows raising at him.

"Huh?!" Tooru glares at him.

"Tobio-kun's wish was love. And he's getting it from me~" he said, and fixed his already-fixed blonde hair.

"You know what? I don't care! Just fuck off!" Tooru whined and shuts the door fast.

"I will surely enjoy fucking off~"  
Miya said loud enough for Tooru to hear. 

Contented with his teasing, he went ahead to Tobio's place. It was a short travel and so his get up is fabulous as fuck, with no hint of unneccesary mess in his whole fashion.

He rang the bell and he heard shufflings, rushing feet towards the door.

"M-miya-san!" Tobio shouted, eyes burning at him and the way the raven-haired catches his breath is intense.

"Hey, Tobio-kun~"  
He smiles, his orbs curved into something malicious and from the looks of it, the other didn't notice his efforts to be sexy.

They walk inside while chatting senseless stuffs and they go straight to Tobio's room, in which he shared with his roommate Hinata.

It's clean and neat.  
"Such a tidy room, did you actually prepare for my arrival?" He said sweetly, hugging the back of the raven haired who stiffly straightened his body upon the contact.

"Ah Y-yes!" Tobio admitted, face flushing.

And Miya wasn't prepared for such honesty.

"Eheh~ You're really a good kid." He said, releasing his hug and walks his way to the bed, throwing his things besides and sits down.

"Kid? I'm just a year younger!" Tobio said, following and sitting beside him.

"Yeah, yeah Tobio-kun~" Miya said, not wasting anytime as he eagerly planted a soft kiss on the younger's cheeks.

"What the fuck was that..." Tobio glares and pouts. And Miya thinks it's really cute. 

"A kiss?" He softly said, acting innocent.

Tobio kisses him back on the cheeks, he laughs.  
"You are really adorable, now we can have sex without any disturbance."

Tobio growls and so they started kissing for real. It's passionate, slow and deep.  
His lips brushing and sucking the others. Miya twisted his tongue and curls it around Tobio's, earning him a moan from the raven haired.

He's turned on. While kissing, he grabs Tobio's hand and guides it gently against his hard member.

"M-miya...san" Tobio said in between his breaths.

"I'm hard for you Tobio-kun.", he whispered, and then licks Tobio's ears and softly pushes the raven haired downwards.

 

\---------

 

Kageyama's eyes became heavy when Miya pushes him downwards. They both took off their clothes without being aggressive.

Everything is controlled, and Kageyama is not used to this kind of pace.  
But he didn't complain, trying to test the waters with the blonde hair.

All of Miya's touches were so... So sensual, very delicate and really nowhere with what he's used to.

Tobio remembers the way Tooru touched him, it was rough.  
And fuck the world and his memory, he should not be thinking about his ex at this moment.

But things are suddenly happening too fast, he was so busy fighting his brain when the wet lubed-fingers of Miya entered his butt-hole.

His body twitches, he just realized he was feeling so hot and really wet all over. 

"Mmhh Miya-san!"  
Tobio pleaded. At this rate his mind is filled with ecstacy, the fingers stretching his hole. It's so good, he feels insanely great with the careful, teasing fingers rounding his insides. And then he felt a soft lick on his dick, Miya skillfully blowing his length.

"M-miya-san!"  
Tobio jerks his hips, not being able to fight the urge of his heat.  
And Miya is fast to react, pumping his head faster and swallowing it deeper, tip reaching the throat.

 

He came. His thick white liquid overflowing with the blondes mouth, and the view is overwhelming for Tobio.

It pains him but his dick hardened again. Miya is pretty, alluring even. And when the older smirks, a ghost haunted his being.  
Not literally a ghost but that fucking Tooru appeared in his blurred vision.  
He blinks hard enough to clear his view as Miya stretches his legs wide, aiming the very rocked dick in his ass.

He felt the head of Miya's member on his entrance. He shuts his eyes and lays his back on the bed, preparing himself for the upcoming pounding.

His heartbeats race, it's been such a long time to have a proper sex with another individual. After breaking up with his first-love-first-boyfriend-first-heartbreak-first-ex, Tobio was not successful to find another partner. Well to be fucking honest, he doesn't want another partner. His heart was only for Tooru and he knew he was doomed for life.  
But he did have that fucking sessions with some shortlived hoes. Though that was nothing compared to this.

The length of Miya's member is fully going in and out of his butthole and oh-shit-it-hurts-but-it's-pleasurable-at-the-same-time.

This sex is good. Miya is so good.

"Ngggh"

The dick reaches his hit spot, he was moaning loudly-screaming at the hard-deep thrusts inside his trembling hole.

His mind went blank when the rhythm gets faster, his groin is shaked by the fucking and his stomach felt that familiar knot.

"Tobio!" Miya screamed.

He was sure it was Miya's voice, but his ears must be tricking him because all he can hear are Tooru's fading voice.  
Oikawa almost crying and begging his name, then embracing him tightly before hopelessly cumming inside him as he also reaches his climax. 

 

"O-oikawa-san..."  
Kageyama breathes the cursed name, teary eyed. And he knows he ruined the almost perfect sex with Miya with his own stupidity and fucked up imagination.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short chapter because next chapter is where things are going to get real~

It was dull after their fucking and bath taking.   
Miya admitted to himself that he was a bit dissatisfied by hearing his cousin's name during their sex intercourse.

They both lay in bed without speaking to each other. He turns his back from the raven-haired to avoid any unnecessary interactions.

"Goodnight, Miya-san."  
Tobio whispered.

"Night, night Tobio-kun~."  
He said without the usual energy.

He felt Tobio shifted to face his back, and arms slung in his waist.

"Hey, Tobio-kun..."  
Miya tries to warn but the other tightens the hug from his behind.   
Their deal was just to comfort Tobio through sex. And Miya made it clear through text that there will be no attachment afterwards. They both agree on the terms.

But Miya can't possibly just push Tobio away for some reason.

And they slept with the warmth of each others skin surrounding both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wants to rp Oikage or Miyakage?  
> Kik me: my username:  
>  -> oikageplease 


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't care! I don't care! I DON'T!!!"  
Oikawa insisted to his friends. They are eating in the cafeteria at their usual spot. It's supposed to be a peaceful lunch break but Oikawa needed some release. He has been complaining about Miya's nonstop story telling about being fucking buddies with Tobio.

"Well, if you don't really care, act like it."  
Iwaizumi frowns at him.

"But Iwa-chan!!! You don't understand! I'm really pissed off!"  
Tooru overly decorated his voice making it grumpier.

"What are you so angry about?"  
Iwaizumi said, sighing.

"My fucking cousin won't leave me alone! He's been going on about this for like a week! As if I care! I really hate him!" Oikawa annoyingly complained as he bites into his milkbread.

"You know you can always ignore him Shittykawa."  
Iwaizumi tries to convinced his friend.

"That's the problem Iwaizumi."  
Matsukawa said.

"He can't ignore it, because it's about Kageyama."  
Hanamaki continued.

"What?! No way! This isn't about Tobio-chan being a slut! Uhh!" He shrugs.

"Sure..."  
His three friends said in unison.

Oikawa rolls his eyes.  
What did he ever do to deserve such treatment.

_"Oh gosh that's the new setters?"_

_"Yes! The one with the black hair is a first year and the blonde is a transfer!"_

_"Uwah, they look so good!"_

_"Told you! They even look better when they are all sweaty playing volleyball!"_

The girls next to their table squeals like dying chickens upon the arrival of the said setters.

Oikawa is no way interested at the view but his eyes just wanted to judge, okay? And so he moves his orbs to sight Miya and Tobio with some not-really-interesting volleyball players entering the cafeteria.

And his cousin smirks upon catching his eyes. Miya whispers something to the ever-clueless Tobio who reacted like the idiot he is, blushing and glaring at the same time which is really cute- shit. Oikawa stops his murderous look at the two and focuses on his milk bread, devouring it. As he is chewing the soft bun inside his mouth, he remembers. He remembers it very well.

\-----

It was Oikawa's third year in middle school when a first year Tobio-chan appeared.

Tooru was the captain of their volleyball team and a few first years joined the sport.

The said Tobio-chan caught his attention. Everyone's attention to be exact. 

Tobio was always observing with wide concentrating blue eyes. And Tooru felt those orbs. The stares and then he stares back.

And that was the moment Tooru finally knew. He was gay. 

It was like a missing piece that he was looking for. He did had a girlfriend at the time. For correction, girlfriends. He was three timing with three girls from different schools. He was never contented, that was the reason. But when Tobio-chan happened, he knew what his heart truly desired.

\-----

 

"Shittykawa! We're done eating. Stop spacing out."  
Iwaizumi slaps his shoulder, waking him up from his flashback.

Oikawa shakes his head in a wonderful way and then chuckles.

The three gave him a look.

"What? Starstrucked at my pretty laugh?"

The other three cringes but atleast they proceed to go out of the cafeteria without any further talk about his ex-boyfriend. 

Tooru, before stepping out though, felt a familiar gaze chilling his spines.

He stops and his body moves without his permission and glances to the direction of the eyes setting at him.

The orbs of Tobio's and Tooru's vision landed on each other.

Tooru didn't understand why but it's as if they are still sharing a bond.

"Oikawa! You're blocking the way!"  
Iwaizumi shouted.

And once he realizes it, a girl is in front of him trying to enter the cafeteria but apparently isn't able to because of his presence. He immediately moves away then apologizes and curses himself. But shakes it off with a fake smile and catches up with his friends, forcing himself to forget what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literate Roleplay:  
> Add me in KiK:  
> oikageplease
> 
>  
> 
> /i need a Tobio-chan/


	10. Chapter 10

It's been already two months since Miya and Kageyama became fuck buddies.

They were somewhat relentless.  
Doing it almost everyday when they have the chance, in the gym, locker rooms, rest rooms, everywhere.

Miya was bombarded about school works, volleyball, life adjustments in Japan, family depression and forcing himself to be okay. It was really stressful for him and sex has been a great reliever for his troubles, also Tobio is such a thrilling buddy.

"Tobio-kun gives me all the excitement I needed in my sex life." Miya said accross the table as he and his cousin were eating their dinner.

Tooru just rolls his eyes in response.

"And also, that idiot is so easy to manipulate. He just obeys like an adorable puppy. It's really fun playing with your ex." Miya said, still entertained by how Tooru gets really annoyed everytime.

"Oh god, will you shut the fuck up?"  
Tooru's face scowls.

"I will~"  
Miya said and continue eating in peace.

After eating dinner and fixing the table, Miya proceeded to his room without bickering with his cousin anymore. He still got a lot of course projects to finish.

He's really busy doing school stuffs when he craved for some chocolate. He look at the time and it's already 2:00 a.m.   
Hell no he is going outside but his tongue wanted a taste of such sweetness.  
And then an idea just appeared in his tired mind.

[ Calling Tobio-kun... ]

[ No answer. ]

Miya didn't give up, and calls again. It was the third try when the raven-haired picked up the call.

[ "What..." ]  
Tobio said lazily, just waking up obviously.

"Please buy me some chocolates Tobio-kun~"  
Miya pleaded.

 

["Yeah, M'orrow... Night Miya-san...]  
Tobio said, yawning.

"No! I want it now. Come on Tobio-kun. Please."  
Miya tries to convince the other more.

["What?! No! I'm gonna hang up-]

"Don't you want to see Tooru?"

["Huh?"]  
Tobio's voice softens. 

"I'll pretend to be sleeping so then Tooru will have to open the doors for you. Get it?" Miya suggested.

 

\------

 

Tooru is awaken by the doorbell buzzing all throughout his apartment. He whines as he grabs his phone to check the time. It's only 2:30 in the morning and who the fuck is disturbing him from being the sleeping beauty he is?!

The doorbell rang again and he slowly gets up. His feet drags him to the entrance and he softly brush his hair to be somewhat presentable to whoever he has to deal with.

Tooru opened the door and his half sleep self transforms to fully awake self in the span of a second.

"O-oikawa-san!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Miya! Tobio-chan is fucking here!"  
Tooru screamed, knocking the blonde's door violently.

Kageyama was sitting behavely at the couch and just stared at the brunette, like he always did.

Miya finally opened the door after the fifth bang, and faking his yawn while getting out of his room.

"What do you want Tooru?"  
Miya asked, sounding uninterested and pretending he's clueless about Tobio's presence.

"You made Tobio-chan buy you chocolates at this very ungodly hour and then sleep?! What if I'm not here?! That idiot will probably stay outside waiting for you until you wake up!" Tooru shouted, and then the brunette realized how his rant sounded, well, awkward.

Miya's eyes widen.  
"Oh~ I'm very, very sorry my dear cousin, for not caring about Tobio-kun that much..."

"Whatever!"  
Tooru said, and then turned around and stomps his way to his own room and shuts it loud.

Miya smirks, and then went to sit besides Tobio.

"Here."  
Kageyama handed out the plastic bag with chocolates inside.

"Thanks Tobio-kun~ What's in the other bag?"  
Miya asked, eyeing Tobio's hands gripping another bag.

"Milkbread..."

"Milkbread?"

"Oikawa-san likes them."

"Oh."

There was pause and then Miya stands up.

"Give it to him, I'll go back to my room. Thank you very much for really going out, you stupid little adorable Tobio."  
Miya kissed him on the forehead and then winked, going straight to his room.

Kageyama feels a weird sensation in his stomach, his blood rushing fast through his veins and his breathing gets deeper, in short he was undeniably nervous.  
But since he's here...

Now or never!  
Kageyama stands up and steps forward reaching Tooru's room.

 

\----

 

It's lunchbreak but sadly they have a test next subject. So he rush his food and with a lot of forced pleading, Kageyama finally convinced Tsukishima to teach him, since Miya was busy with his own exam.

After a good fifteen minutes, that's it, Kageyama's brain needed a break. And they have chat or argue if he needed to elaborate it a bit, riling up each other until he spits out what he did past midnight.

Kageyama can still remember the annoyed, but fucking gorgeous face that greeted him last night, and oh what a pretty messy hazel hair and his favorite, the half lidded brown eyes- and then a funny laugh buzzes to his eardrums.

"Whose gonna be an idiot to distract a peaceful sleep just so you can get a glimpse of your undying-why-can't-it-die-first-love, I guess that's gotta be you, King."  
Tsukishima smirked then snickered again and then continues.  
"I can't believe you really went there at 2:30 a.m. and you even bought him milk bread! Pfft! What was your excuse for that?"

 

"S-shut up! Uh! And don't call me King!"  
Kageyama glares at the blonde then continues, "...I told him that since I've seen it in the store and it reminds me of him, and also I have some spare money..."  
He can't believe he was telling his story to a guy like this.

"Ha ... ha, that's so you. What was GrandKing's reaction?"  
Tsukishima asked.

"Well he just grab it and said I should go home. So yeah I did go home and masturbate and moaning Oikawa-sans's name... And milk bread."  
Kageyama confessed, his face and ears turned dark red in colors.

 

"Ew, you know, you're really something. I, a simple commoner will never understand such Kingly moans."  
Tsukishima asked, shaking his head.

"Uhh."  
Kageyama groans fighting his blush, he's embarrassed as fucked but atleast Tsukishima have to hear all of his disgusting doings, his bestfriend deserve to hear all disgusting things afterall.

 

"Anyways, that's about enough. Write this down and memorize all the scientific terms."  
Tsukishima said seriously, and lazily hands sheets of paper.

"Yeah. Thanks for this, and for listening."  
Kageyama mumbles.

"Stop that King. It's making me cringe."  
Tsukishima said, but smiling nevertheless.

"Then I take it back. And don't call me that!"  
And they proceeded to study and torture themselves learning Biology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry late update :')))
> 
> But Tsukishima finally appeared!


	12. Chapter 12

After their classes, Tooru and his friends are obligated to watch an old film and do some review about it. And they decided to do it in his place. 

"Shittykawa!"  
Iwaizumi landed a good hit at Tooru's arms.

"Ow Iwa-chan! What was that for?!"  
Tooru cried, he was spacing-

"You were spacing out too much. What's your problem?"  
Iwaizumi said, putting his bag at the side of Tooru's bed. Matsukawa and Hanamaki entering the room with snacks.

"It's nothing. Let's just watch and finish this damn movie review."  
Tooru said irritatingly, his friends is not used to this kind of air, the no-teasing-is-allowed-mood. 

So they have watched the film in silence.  
Tooru is not comfortable with the situation but he forced himself to focus on the laptop screen and the main actor suddenly looks grumpy, then is acting awkward and glaring and what-the-fucking-hell, why is he seeing Tobio?!  
He blinks hard and fixed his vision.

Thankfully, he survived the whole movie without reacting too much about his delusions.  
His understanding friends kind of get that he wants some time alone and they left him.  
Or to make it more realistic, they didn't want to deal with Oikawa's badmood.

And now, Tooru needs to do the project film review for his English class alone. But he can't remember a thing about what they have watched. 

"Aaahh!"   
He dramatically set the papers flying around and throw himself on the bed.  
He still can't get over about the fucking milkbread that Tobio gave him last night.

He hates it.  
That little gestures like that makes him happy.  
Just like... before.

Tooru doesn't want to reminisce his past memories with Tobio.  
No way!  
But his mind really knows how to torture him.  
Tooru chuckles in defeat and then sighs, letting himself remembers all of the pure moments they have shared.

 

He closes his eyes and he passed out at some point. He did had a deep sleep and when he wakes up, it's already morning.

Tooru gasps before accepting the reality.  
He gets out of the bed immediately and crammed his movie review.  
He miraculously finished it faster than expected and he can have his sweet time to get ready for his first class.

After preparing himself, he moves out of his room and see Miya already eating breakfast.  
He sits and then grabs some bread, then calmly says,  
"Good Morning, Miya." but it turns out cold and passive, very unusual for his voice.

 

Miya gave him a confusing look.  
"Is it really a good morning? Heh~"

"Give me Tobio's number."  
He commanded, not really wanting a no for this.

"Hmm~ What for?"  
Miya smirks.

"It's... Personal."  
Tooru frowns, hoping Miya would cooperate but what is he even hoping for when he knows what's coming.

"Oh... I see... And yeah, Sure~ I'll give it to you in exchange for the bathroom duty~" Miya said, smiling wide to annoy him more.

 

He force himself not to complain and then breathes.  
"Fine."


	13. Chapter 13

[[ Inbox ]]  
[ +810653-### :  
We need to talk. -Oikawa ]

 

Kageyama's round blue eyes rounded more at his phone screen.  
He reads it for like ten times before he actually processed what he is reading.

He glares at his phone, put it down and slaps himself, it hurts. He is not dreaming. He checks his phone again, the message is still there.

Okay, Oikawa just texted him.  
.  
.  
.  
Oh fucking god, Oikawa texted him!  
There's no fucking way he would!

He murderously clicked on his keypad to reply a very creative response.

[[ Inbox ]]  
[ Me:  
You are not Oikawa-san]

Kageyama can't believe this. This must be some kind of prank-  
His phone rings, the unknown number is calling him!  
He wasn't able to think twice anymore as his finger immediately click to pick up the call.

 

( "Tobio-chan! How could you doubt me!" )

 

"You didn't use pouting emojis in your message!"  
A buzz echoes in Kageyama's eardrum.  
He was about to curse the world but then his phone vibrates.

[[ Inbox:  
[ +810653-###:  
(￣3￣) There! Happy?! ]

[Me:  
Yes! Very!!!]

Kageyama instantly edited the unknown number's name and then he received a new message.

[ Oikawa-san:  
[ Saturday, 4 p.m., usual meet up place.  
If you're free, show up. And don't ask me what we are going to talk about! I will tell you there if you will come. ( ￣ ³￣) ]

Kageyama unconsciously smiles at the message. 

[ Me:  
OK. ]

He tried to stop himself, he really tried but...

[ Me:  
What are we going to talk about]

[ Oikawa-san:  
Wtf I hate you!!!]


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah we just reach 2K hits, thank you everyone for being together with me in this fic :')))))

Monday was awesome for Miya, second semester pre-liminary exams are done and he did flirt with Tobio all day. There was no volleyball practice because of the examination. And so after school they went into a motel, or he forcefully demand the other to come with him and give themselves a sex reward for surviving their tests. They tried fucking using the most popular 69 classic sex style and Tobio was so frustrated and uncomfortable to fixed their form. The raven-haired was so serious, wanting it to be a perfect position for them and telling Miya to put all his body parts in the accurate angles. Miya's loud-annoying laughters irritated Tobio more but thankfully, they managed to pleased themselves. The day was tiring but mostly fulfilling. 

It was Tuesday morning when Tooru asked for Tobio's number and Miya was so damn ecstatic because he will have more free time without the bathroom duty. Meaning more teasing time with Tobio! Though, Tobio was out of the world. The raven-haired seems to be spacing out, but from the looks of it, the guy was happy. Miya just let it go.

Then Wednesday came, Tooru was in a very unusual positive mood. Same with Tobio.  
Miya feels something wrong with that but he just let it go.

It was Thursday when Miya tried to asked Tobio to fuck after volleyball practice.  
"Ah no, Miya-san I don't feel like doing it." Tobio said, and it was the first time the raven-haired rejected him with such an unreasonable reason.  
Miya gets it already that Tooru and Tobio were on something but he just let it go.

 

Friday was the worst.  
He wasn't able to do his homeworks for the day. He wasn't able to participate in class properly. He wasn't able to join the practice in volleyball. 

Miya just smirked at the series of bad events. And he waited outside the school. Waiting for someone, specifically Tobio. And once he spotted the raven-haired, he immediately drag him.

"Ow- hey Miya-san what's-"  
Tobio shouted, taking his arm back but Miya holds it tighter.

"Just shut up."  
He said and then continued walking and dragging Tobio. The raven haired seemed to understand that the air was too serious for him to complain, so he did obey and just followed until they have reached a secluded old park.

The sun was setting at the time and Miya stared at the deep ocean eyes of Tobio.

"Tobio-kun. I need to know what the fuck is going on with Tooru and you."  
He commanded.

"Me and Oikaw-"

"Or no! I'm not interested to know! Just tell me if we're done being fuck buddies! So I can find another!"  
He said immediately to stop Tobio.

"Wha-"

He grabbed the other's face and roughly kissed him. He realized he didn't want to hear what Tobio has to say.

The ravenhaired struggles to push him away but Miya forced his tongue inside the other's mouth. He locked his own with Tobio's and suck his lip deeper.

After the harsh kissing he pulls away.  
They were panting and Tobio steps back a bit.

"What the hell Miya-san?!"  
Tobio protested in between his breaths and glares at him.

Miya didn't know what actually was his problem. He cannot explain the tension inside him. He's been always calm and at the moment, he doesn't know why he isn't. 

"I need sex, Tobio. I need to release and if you can't do it anymore then I'll find some other whore."  
He spits it out and turns his back to the raven haired.  
Not knowing what he expected but there was no response from Tobio, and so he keeps on moving forward without looking back.

Depression hits him.  
He have been playing around ever since he was in abroad. He was so sure that he was so good not being able to get attached to anyone he flings with. Though Tobio was annoyingly different from the rest. 

Miya might have been enjoying the awkwardness and cuteness of Tobio far too much.  
But they were nothing but nothing.

He ended up getting drunk at some cheap bar and hooked up with some random dude.  
They did a quick job inside the restroom and after finishing their thing, Miya goes home with emptiness.  
He's so messed up and wasted but who cares?! No one.  
His body falls flat at the living room and he feels the cold wooden floor eating his flesh.  
He shuts his eyes and Tobio was all he could ever think until he passed out.

Toru brutally wakes him up, slapping his arms furiously.  
"Miya! It's already 3 p.m.!"  
Miya's head feels heavy and his stomach hurts. He runs toward the sink and vomits some bitter stuffs.  
After resting for awhile, he sits at kitchen.

Tooru frowns at him.  
"Clean the floor. You fucking vomit all over. You're such a dirty- Uh, don't ever get drunk too much again! Or if you do, don't sleep here!"

Miya just sighs, he feels sick.

"Uhh, I gotta go."  
Tooru turns his back and headed outside.

 

Miya was used being alone at these times.  
But he wasn't thinking anymore when he grab his phone from his pocket and texted Tobio.

[[ Inbox: ]]  
[ Me:  
Tobio, I need you so bad right now.]


	15. Chapter 15

[[ Inbox: ]]  
[ Miya-san:  
Tobio, I need you so bad right now.]

[ Me:  
Can't, I'm gonna meet Tooru.]

Tobio closes his phone as he prepares to go out of the apartment.

"Oi Kageyama-kun, where are you going?"  
Hinata asked out of curiosity. 

"S-somewhere! It's not your fucking business!"  
He curses himself for stuttering, but that only proves him that he is undeniably nervous about meeting up with Tooru. At their 'spot'. 

"What the heck? I'm just asking! So grumpy Bakageyama!"  
Hinata shouted.

"I'm just answering dumbass!"  
He shouted back, glaring at the gingerhead.

"What kind of answer is that?! Now I'm more curious! Where are you really goin'?!"

"Somewhere without your presence dumbass!"

Kageyama didn't wait for Hinata's response anymore as he shuts the door fast. He stomps his way out of the place and went ahead to his destination.

He thinks it's a bit early since it's just 3:35 p.m. and Oikawa is always late. If the brunette set the time at 4:00 p.m. then probably, Oikawa will show up at 5:00 p.m. because of some damn hair reasons.

The familiar road to the old park aches his heart. It's just like yesterday when he always runs at this way, very excited to meet up his teenage love. And there it is, the highest and biggest sakura tree at the place. Behind that wooden shield was where their sweet first kiss happened along with their secret-cheesy-gayness-moments. 

Kageyama blushes hard, hand covers his grinning lips, he was so busy thinking about whatever and he didn't realized that he was already close, just few more steps-  
His eyes widen at the expected person- but he wasn't prepared to see the other that soon, especially he was feeling the nostalgia of the place.

"Oi-Oikawa-san!"  
His mouth was fucking unfaithful to him as the obvious surprised was shamefully evident in his shout.

"Tobio-chan!"  
Oikawa was startled as well, and they both nervously stared at each other. And then rushes to avert their gaze away from each other. It is impossible that their brains were exposed about them remembering stupid sweet memories, but it's as if they were caught doing that crime of reminiscing.

"Y-you don't have to sound too much excited to see me!" Tooru tried, really tried hard to cover his embarrassment by complaining and teasing.

"I-I'm not that excited! Just! Just a bit!"  
Kageyama knows that the situation was weird as hell and he just made it fucking weirder.

Tooru just rolled his eyes in response and then, there was silence.  
Kageyama cannot understand why he is panicking at the very peace they are sharing.  
And thankfully after the short while, Oikawa sighs and then sits down at the big roots of the tree. And so he follows, sitting not too close, and not too far from the brunette's position.

"Hmm... So yeah... I'm gonna spit it out Tobio... That Miya kept telling me your... bed stories, and it's obviously on purpose."  
Oikawa started seriously, suddenly turning the air around them heavy.

"So Tobio... Why the fuck are you fucking buddies with my fucking cousin? Why would Miya inform me about this?! Are you pleading Miya to irritate me?!"

Tobio didn't have the time to process the questions as Tooru kept on going.

"Say it straight to my face, are you fucking with Miya because 'he is my cousin'?! And do you want to annoy the hell out of me?! Do you think I'm still fucking affected?!"  
Tooru nonstop-asked with irritation.

 

"Wha..."  
Is all that Tobio can manage after the flood of Oikawa's interrogation.


	16. Chapter 16

Tooru sighs in frustration upon seeing Tobio's confused reaction.   
Well, he did expect that.

They stare at each other and the atmosphere is full of tension as they continue to sat in silence.

"I... Y-yes..."  
Kageyama mumbles.

"What?!"  
Tooru was taken aback by the affirmation of the ravenhaired, he kind of regrets asking a lot in one go. Now he doesn't have any idea where is Tobio saying yes to.  
"What do you mean by yes?!"  
He asked, pretty face frowning.

 

"Yes! I'm fucking your cousin because he is your cousin! And I fucking asked Miya-san to tell you everything so you won't forget me like how I can never forget you!"  
Kageyama shouted, dark tint of red covering his cheeks.

"What?!"  
His tone of irritation got a pitch higher note.

"And he's damn wild in bed too! And when he fucking smirk all I can see is you!"

Tooru was about to say something but Kageyama loses it and keep on shouting.

"Yeah! I've got it bad! I'm going insane! I still love you and I'm not getting over this fucking heart! And everytime I jerk off my cock it's your hands I feel! And when Miya san moans, it's your fucking kitten squealing whines I'm hearing! And I'm fucking pleased feeling your dick through Mi-"

Slap. 

It made the bitch shut the fuck up.  
Then Tooru cup the ravenhaired face and it must be the heat of the moment when he crashed his own lips to Tobio's.


	17. Chapter 17

Kageyama pushes Oikawa away, but it was so weak, his power was one out of ten. He wanted to protest about the pain on his cheek but the familiarity of thin soft lips against his own must be taking an effect on him. And his much longing for the share of air with Oikawa made him easily submit to the contact.

He's drowning at the rough sweet kiss that only the brunette can give.  
It's so satisfying but will never be enough.

The slick tongue of the other enters furiously and wets it's way in his mouth. He feels watery even more as he drools and then moans. Oikawa's slurps his saliva and makes it more stimulating for him.

Kageyama tugs on Oikawa's shirt for support. The kiss is getting deeper and the hands of the brunette on his nape is so warm it turns him on.

They release from each other to catch their breaths and Kageyama knows his whole face is tomato red. 

"I hate you Tobio."  
Tooru said in between his breaths, he didn't mean it but the ravenhaired take it seriously. Like he always does.

 

Tobio glares at the brunette.  
"I know that already! You always hate me! You just tried to loved me because I annoyed the hell out of you to do so! And you hate me even more when I told coach ab-"

Another slap from the other cheek and then kiss, and this time it was rougher. Oikawa uses his teeth to bite the lower lips of Kageyama.  
His mouth opens to gasp at that and the brunette moves closer and grabs Tobio's shoulder to press him against the tree.  
Then Oikawa pauses and looks at him.

"Idiot."  
The brunette mumbles then softly kisses him and sucking him lightly. The way Oikawa twists his tongue and licks his gum and teeth were fucking precious.

Kageyama was ultimately embarrass about how he finds his situation, very exciting. He will never voice out this but he kind of likes what's happening. 

Oikawa pulls away from Kageyama's lips and begins to travel on the neck, but then the brunette frowns and growls.

"This is disgusting."  
Oikawa pointed out but nevertheless sucks above the collarbone, that part that tickles the most.

"Ngh Oikawa-san n-not there!"  
He said, but earned him more teasing.

"You really like it here Tobio-chan~"  
Oikawa sips deeper on it and then gently gritted his teeth above the skin.

It hurts in a way that pleases him.  
Kageyama's face shows darker tint of red upto his ears.

And then Tooru giggles a bit.  
"Shit, you look so cute~"

 

Oikawa's refreshing sound is so exquisitely beautiful.  
Kageyama didn't understand but he breaks at that. Tears form around his eyes and he just started to cry.  
He hugs the brunette who seemed taken aback by his sudden weeping.

"I missed you Oikawa-san, I love you... I missed you so much!"  
Kageyama almost screamed but his crying voice prevented him for destroying Tooru's eardrums.

Then Oikawa said something in response but he didn't hear as the thunder roared at the same time the brunette spoke.

They were both shocked and he felt Oikawa hugging him back.

Then a few more moments, it begins to rain. A sudden heavy rain.


	18. Chapter 18

Another roar of the sky filled the silence of the park and Tooru embraces Tobio tightly.  
He doesn't want to let go of Tobio, not because the warmth is really nice and all but nope! It's the thunder! 

"O-oikawa-san, I can't breathe..."  
Kageyama mumbles against his shoulders.

"Shut up."  
He responded, making the hug tighter.  
It was raining hard but they were so close they don't have any hearing problems.

But after some uncomfortable movements from the ravenhaired, Tooru finally let go and the space on his chest left a cold empty feeling.

"We should get going."  
He said, and Tobio nods in agreement.

But he really didn't think about where they should go.  
The rain gots worse and droplets starts to fall from the leaves of their tree and they needed some shelter to prevent being soaked.

He searches his bag for an umbrella but sadly, only hairbrush, face towel, wallet, phone, and other alien merchandises were there. 

"Do you have an umbrella?"  
He asked, but the other didn't hear him well as the rain seemed to be so depressed and poured its tears harder.

"Do you have an umbrella?"  
He asked again, louder. Sharing an umbrella is not the best deal but they don't have any other choice but to be like in the movies-

"I don't!"  
Tobio shouted back after searching his own piece of luggage.

Tooru rolls his eyes at the disappointment. 

"We should run for it Oikawa-san!"

Tooru wanted to reject the concept because first of all, it was Tobio's idea and second, it is so muddy and slippery.  
But he can't come up with something else. He put his bag above his head and the other does the same.

"One... Two... Three!"  
He counted and then runs off, Tobio follows and oh please, Tooru chants not to trip but a fucking dried, now wet, leaf was on the way.

His shoes slides directly at the top of it and thank God Tobio was at his back to catch him upon his falling. 

"Watch it Oikawa-san!"  
Tobio grabs Tooru's arms firmly and pulls him. Though the blue eyed idiot became out of balance as they stumble themselves onto the ground.

Tooru is so frustrated dealing with their scene.  
He is on top of his ex boyfriend on a rainy day.  
They are so wet and looking nowhere but at each others' orbs.  
The sound of the furious raindrops begin to match with his heartbeats.

The passion relives inside him as he kisses Tobio gently.  
The person below welcomed him as he pushes more, squishing his lips deeper.

A rhythmm starts to surround the place, a music is forming and everything begins to be so magical.

Then there's a song playing, it becomes louder and reaches the chorus.

 _'Killing me softly with his song,_  
_Telling my whole life with his words,_  
_Killing me softly with his song..."_

And then it stopped, same with their dramatic kissing under the rain.

"Oh, Sorry I didn't mean to bother."  
A punk guy wearing thick eyeliner was passing by with his umbrella and phone on loudspeaker. The stranger bows a bit and then left them.

Both of them panics to stand up.  
Tooru is obviously annoyed, who the fuck will emote around the park with his music played that loudly?  
And more importantly, he was enjoying their short sweet moment and that was so wrong.

The mood was so awkward as they pick up their bags.

"We shouldn't have run!"  
He complained.

"But you even counted-"

"Shut up!"

They walk silently and reaches a bus shed. 

"Achoo!"  
Tobio sneezes and Tooru observes that the ravenhaired is shivering.

"You should go home."

"But..."

"I know, I know. We haven't fixed our issue but... It's clear that you're a big nuisance to my life and I'm kind of affected. I mean who won't be? You are so annoying."  
He blabbers, slowly wrapping his arms on Tobio's shoulders. Because he is feeling cold too, okay?

"Just stop doing things with Miya because you want my attention. I... I don't want you to do that to yourself."  
He continues, completely keeping Tobio in his arms.

"O-okay..."  
Kageyama said, nodding on his chest.

They appreciate their delightful mood until the bus arrives. 

"I'll message you soon."  
Hopefully his phone didn't drown out of its life. Tooru waves goodbye as he will need to cross the street for his own travel.

Upon reaching his flat, the floor was still dirty. He was dripping and feeling heavy as he shouted angrily.  
"Miya?! What the fuck you didn't clean your mess?"

 

The blonde must've heard his bang and gets out of the room.  
"Oh... Yeah~ I'm going to mop it now, why are you so early..."  
Miya said, face twisted in a gloomy way.

"None of your business."  
Tooru said, squeezing his shirt to dry it off a bit then steps forward to reach for his room.

"But Tobio-kun is my business."  
Miya said, stopping Tooru from his tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of KS there tho   
> Ahaa :"))


	19. Chapter 19

"Tobio-kun told me you two were going to meet."  
Miya continued, making sure his sentence sounds meaningful as it can be. 

Oikawa raises his brows.  
"Yeah we did. Can I change my clothes now? Tobio's smell still lingers on it."

It felt like the situation reversed for Miya. This time he was the one getting annoyed because of a certain raven-haired guy.  
"What even happened?! Did you both forget your umbrellas or both of you wanted to play on the rain like idiot kids do?"  
His face frowned, still has a bit of headache because of the sober from last night drinking.

"Stop prying with what we do. It's just between us. And Miya, you are out of our story." Oikawa said and then smirks, he notices the frustration of his cousin.

"Are you two actually getting back together?! I thought you don't like him anymore?!"  
Miya said, his voice getting louder. He wanted to know badly.

"Whatever will happen to us, your concern is not needed. "  
Oikawa chimed his words and then shuts the door in his room before his cousin can even respond.

Miya decided to just rolls his eyes at that.  
He cleans the floor angrily but nevertheless, he stays calm. After doing so, he immediately headed to his bedroom and grabs his phone to dial Tobio.   
It was immediately answered.

[ "Oikawa-san!" ]  
Kageyama excitingly shouted.

This idiot.  
Miya breathes deeply to calm his already irritated self.

"Tobio-kun..."

[ "Oh- Miya-san?" ]

"Sadly, yes it's me?"  
Miya said weakly, and he hates how low is that for himself.

[ "S-sorry... I thought..." ]

"Oh no, it's okay..."  
He paused, it's definitely not.   
"Tooru just got home, and... Well, I just wanted to know if this is really the end of us being fuck buddies."  
Miya continued. He said it passively and everything is just so depressing for him, he wanted to cry but he was too tired. So much tired. He lies down on the bed as he waits for Tobio's response.


	20. Chapter 20

Kageyama just got home and no one bothers about him being drenched.  
Gladly, Hinata is already sleeping and Noya and Tanaka are busy dealing with some horror shits in their room. He can hear them screaming.

He went straight to the bathroom and took a quick warm shower.  
After drying himself and the drips on the floor, well yes he is that responsible at all aspects except school-related stuffs, he sat on his bed. The room he and Hinata shares were not that big, but can accomodate two small beds. He was really thankful they didn't have to suffer having only one.

Anyways, he grabs his bag and his things were not that wet because of it's special features, or simply the plastic layering the cottons inside.

His phone was the first thing he grabs and oh my god yes Oikawa will message him soon-  
And then his phone rings!

"Oikawa-san!"

["Tobio-kun..."]  
Damn, it's Miya. Kageyama hopes he didn't sound too much excited. 

"Oh- Miya-san?" 

["Sadly, yes it's me?"]  
The blonde said in a tone Tobio never heard before.

"S-sorry... I thought..."

["Oh no, it's okay... Tooru just got home, and... Well, I just wanted to know if this is really the end of us being fuck buddies."]

Kageyama is not that gifted to read emotions and to actually tell if someone is sad, but he knows Miya. The usual Miya he knew and this was not that one. 

He lies down his back flat on the bed. His muscles were a bit worn out of the heavy rain it carried on his way home. And he felt relaxed as his voice softens.  
"Miya-san? Even if we don't fuck anymore... I... Don't wanna end us... I mean!"  
Kageyama glares, because he actually wanted to show how much he appreciates the 'friendship' they had.

"You're not just that to me. You're my teammate, my tutor... And... A r-real friend, kind of..."

[ "Pfft... 'Kind of'... Seriously Tobio-kun? Haha" ]

And the familiar giggles of Miya refreshes the air.

"I missed hearing you laugh Miya-san... Kind of..."  
Kageyama teased, because well he's been already that comfortable flirting with his buddy.  
And Miya kept on laughing.  
They didn't talk too much anymore and for Kageyama, he thinks that maybe they are really okay being buddies without the fuck.

He waited for Oikawa to contact him first though he wanted to text and call the brunette already. But since he doesn't want to fall in that annoying category anymore, he waited patiently.

And his waiting lasted two or three minutes.

He dialled the number.  
It rang. And no one answered.  
He tried again, but Oikawa is not picking up.

His call reach upto 12 missed call and finally at the 13th, the line on the other side is alive.

"Oikawa-san!"  
Kageyama started, a bit happy- okay not a bit- to hear his ex. Hopefully, not will be ex anymore.

[ "Tobio-chan... I was sleeping, idiot. Uhh... I'm so tired." ]  
Oikawa's voice is dry and irritated.  
He misses that.

_'I was waiting for you and you sleep on me. I am tired too but I wanted to talk to you.' Is what he wanted to complain but well..._

"O-oh, sorry. Please go back to your sleep. Goodnight Oikawa-san..."  
Kageyama said, he's satisfied hearing the brunette anyways.

[ "But I'm already awake now, thanks to you. I'm not sleepy anymore!"]  
Tooru said, whining. 

"Good- I mean... I wanted to... t-talk with you more..."  
He confessed and grabs a pillow and squirms his face on it.

[ "I know you do~" ]

"Y-yeah..."

And Tooru hummed in response.

"So... Uhm... Are we-"

[ "No, Tobio-chan, we won't talk over the phone about... that." ]

"Oh, okay."  
Now what, Kageyama wasn't sure on how to keep their conversation without talking about that.  
A moment of silence were held before the words of Oikawa deciphers in his brain.

"Oikawa-san?! Does it mean, we're going to meet again?"  
His face starts heating up, because being together means unexpected kisses and hugs and if good fortune will be on his side then... Maybe much more.

[ "Unfortunately, yes."]

"Tomorrow?"

["Hmm... No. I have a date."]

"What!?"  
Kageyama frowned at the unwelcomed word.

[ "I have a date." ]

That confirmation made his broken heart turned to dust.

[ "Tobio? Did you die?" ]

"Yes! Not literally but! Uhh! You kissed me! What the hell was that?! Why did you even bother to talk to me if you already have- Uh! I should've asked about your relationship status first!"  
He groans, really mad about Oikawa having someone. He could've asked Miya too but fuck maybe he was too afraid to know.

"Why did you- Uhh! You know that I love you Oikawa-san! I love you so much and fucking fuck... uhhh!"  
He's on the verge of tears. But Oikawa just snorted at him.

[ "I'm going on a date with my mom." ]

"What?!"  
Kageyama can't processed anymore but he did understand he was being played at.

[ "We go out once in awhile. You're so over reacting."]

"Uhh..."

[ "And also, I still need to finish some essay after that. So maybe Monday? After school?"]  
Tooru asked and Kageyama forgets that he was angry and focuses on the offer.

"Okay."  
Anytime, anywhere it's definitely fine for him.

[ "Oh but... Don't you have volleyball practice?"]

Kageyama totally didn't think about that and he is not one to skip but... Deep inside him, after longing for Oikawa, he knew what matters more.

"I won't attend, Oikawa-san."

[ "No. Go to practice. Let's just meet next Saturday, okay?" ]

"But I wanted-"

[ "I said no." ]

"But!"

[ "Fine! I'll wait after you're done with your practice." ]

That was something that made his eyes glow.  
Oikawa Tooru? Will wait?  
For him?  
Oh fucking wow.

"I won't do any extra practice Oikawa-san!"  
He decided because well, he wanted to see the brunette as soon as possible.

[ "It's up to you, so just call me until then. I need to go back to sleep. Night~" ]

"Goodnight!"

[ "Night~"]

"I love you... And I... I missed you a lot..."  
He whispered, being shy after all this time.

[ "Hmm..."]

Hmmzoned is not actually the best zone but Kageyama is not expecting anything in return-

[ "I...Me too." ]

And the call ended.  
He tried calling back but the phone was already buzzing, meaning Oikawa must've turned his phone off.

Now that Kageyama cannot handle the butterflies- no wait that is creepy- thinking about alive flying creatures inside his stomach is a no way.

He needed to let his overflowing madness gets out. He doesn't want to wake up Hinata because that dumbass is too talkative and he will never finish telling his story and will end up listening.

And he is not that too closed with Noya and Tanaka to suddenly open up with them.

He dialled his last resort.

[ "Oh, what made the King call for a commoner this harmonious night?" ]  
Tsukishima said, a hint of interest is in his voice.

"Don't call me that. And just listen. It's about Oikawa-san."

[ "Pfft, what about your ex?" ]

Kageyama tells his whole story and the pillow he hugs is almost ripping apart.

[ "In short, nothing serious happened. And you are still exes of each other." ]  
Tsukishima clicks his tongue.

"Fuck you."  
Kageyama said in a very friendly way.

[ "You're welcome. Your highness, is my hearing service done for the night?" ]  
Tsukishima said and then yawns.

"Uhh, whatever. But I guess...thank you."

[ "No problem. Night To-bi-o-chan~" ]

"I fucking despise you, but yeah night Tsukishima."

They ended the call and Kageyama calls it a day as he shuts his eyes and hopes for a dream with Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's calling adventure lol


	21. Chapter 21

Monday came by, classes ended and Tooru is waiting at their secret hideout as the mosquitoes enjoy biting his flawless skin.

"Fuck..."  
He whined to himself as he grabs his lotion to repel all of the unwanted flying creatures from sucking his blood.  
It's already 6:45 p.m. and it was really kind of dark under the tree with only the moon and his phone to light up the place.

Tobio did call him and the ravenhaired is currently on the way.  
His mood is currently not in the best condition since it's been 3 hours of waiting.

Why is he sacrifing all of his time for his ex-boyfriend?  
He's not even sure what he wanted from this decision.

"O-oikawa-san!"  
Kageyama exclaimed upon arrival, panting from his run.

"Tobio..."  
He forced all of his face muscles not to show any kind of relief, but he is.

Kageyama handed another milk bread to him. He accepted without any complain or gratitude.

"How's practice?"  
He asked while unwrapping his favorite snack, it drastically improved his spirit.

"It's okay. I can't concentrate though, I've been thinking about... things."  
Kageyama muttered, sitting beside him.

"Don't you dare categorized me as things."  
Tooru irritatingly said.

"What- I didn't think about you."

"Hmm~"

"I did not!"  
Kageyama blushes hard.

Tooru can't figure it out. Why can Tobio be so blunt and also be such in denial anytime?

"Then, what were you thinking about that made you out of focus, huh?"  
He asked, seductively bites the soft bread then licks his lips afterwards.

Kageyama just stared in awe.

"What Tobio?"  
He inquired in a very chilling low tone.

"J-just... about..."

 

"About?"

 

"A...about... M...math! That... Fuck, what was that..."  
Kageyama struggles, his eyebrows meeting at the center of his temple.

 

"Pfft... Such an idiot. Fine. It's about math then."  
He is just amused at Tobio's lying skill.

 

"Uhh...."

 

Tooru hums and disregards Tobio's presence to eat his milkbread. 

 

The silence seems to make Kageyama's growls louder and then finally, he bursted.  
"Yeah! I was thinking about you! Damn it!"

 

"Haha, why didn't you just admit it in the first place?" He giggles as he finishes his food, gets his water bottle out of his bag and drinks.

 

"Why did you even asked when you already knew?"  
Kageyama backfired then pouts.

"I wanted to hear it from you, liar."

"Uhh..."

 

They started seeing each other after that. It did became often, by often it means everyday after school. But they seemed to have a foggy discussion about what they should do about themselves.

And the longer it goes, Tooru felt so wrong. He won't admit it, but they had their moments that fluttered his heart. And then they always talk about the less important stuffs, sometimes they _unconsciously_ cuddle, but he couldn't bring himself to do more than that. It seems like his enjoyment is fading.  
Even when Kageyama sometimes holds his hands out of nowhere, hugs him from behind at unexpected times and kisses his cheeks, yes, Tooru let it happened. Maybe he's waiting a reaction from himself, but it just numbs him. Sort of.

It must be because of his everyday life, he sees his cousin.  
And it reminded him that Tobio had been in a physical relationship with Miya.

It's disturbing. It's gross.  
He hates it. So. Much.  
He hates it more and more each day.

But what he likes is that, Miya had been miraculously quiet about it, and also his cousin found a job and will be moving out soon.

Fucking finally. 

 

"At least when I moved out, you can finally bring Tobio-kun here without me getting in the way."  
Miya suddenly spoke about Kageyama, he's already moving on on whatever he was starting to feel. Kageyama is happy and Miya knew letting go is the only available option. They are okay being normal friends anyways. It's Wednesday and he's gonna leave during the weekends. Great time for a new start.

 

"What? No. Why would I take Tobio home." It wasn't a question, more like a straight rejection to the idea.

 

"Why not?"

 

Then the answer hits him like a truck.  
Tooru doesn't want to.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back again~  
> Me! Who am i, Lol  
> Sorry if this story was long forgotten but here we go~

Every weekends or when they both have some rare free time, Kageyama casually meets up with Oikawa to eat or watch a movie or do some random thing together.

It's kind of bittersweet-movie-scenes since they do these couple things but they are still not labeled as a couple. And Kageyama is not complaining- fine, he is but not as always as he wanted to.

It's one of those Saturday evening and Kageyama has this another unofficial date with Oikawa. He knew that talking about their relationship was of no use, they will end up either fighting or making a tired dull mood. But it won't stop him for pestering Oikawa about it.

"Uhm, Oikawa-san?"  
Kageyama started and braces himself for the upcoming response.

"Tobio if this is about yesterday, I'm so sorry, I wasn't ready. Let's just forget that and eat in peace."  
Tooru said boringly and starts eating the hamburgers they ordered. 

"This is not about yesterday..."  
He didn't even want to bring that up- he visited Oikawa's flat and they were about to do it and they were doing it but then midway Oikawa suddenly wanted to stop and decided to throw him out and to be fucking honest he still had a deep resentment about it- no, there's no way he wanted to remember such very depressing experience again. 

"I understand that. I'm willing to wait until you're ready. But... I... We..."  
Kageyama said, his brows furrowing when Oikawa made a look on his face that says 'Here we go again'.

Kageyama felt a little bit weak at that but there's no stopping him now!

"Uhh... It's just... I really wanted to call you my boyfriend. My Husband. My... M-mine."  
He continued and seeing Oikawa almost choked and frantically gulped his soda made him regret of saying such stupid selfish wish.

"I'm so sorry Oikawa-san. Don't mind me. You can take all the time in the worl-"

"Oh please. You always say that, but then you'll end up saying whatever you want to say without thinking at all, Uhh... You're so embarrasing..." Tooru rolls his eyes and then frowns.  
"You've been pressuring me and you know what? We can just stop this and-"

"N-no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you-"

"Shut up and eat."

Kageyama complied the demand. They ate in silence and as they finished, they head out of Wcdonalds without talking.

They've reach the bus shed without any exchange of words at all.

"S-see you again on Saturday."  
Kageyama said awkwardly, not knowing how to break the muteness between them.

"Aren't you tired?"  
Tooru turned to looked at Tobio straight in the eyes.

Kageyama tilted his head, he wasn't sure what Oikawa meant, if it's literal or-

"Aren't you tired of this? Of us?Of me? I keep making you wait for something... so uncertain..." Tooru said and slowly rests his head on Tobio's shoulder.

"I'm-"

"Don't... just... Please don't get tired."

Kageyama wasn't really tired of waiting, maybe just a bit. Maybe Tsukishima's pure words of hopelessness was getting into him. Maybe he's also considering to set Oikawa free from him, but there's no way he's giving up on them, especially now that Oikawa mumbles a plead.

Kageyama takes a deep breath and pushes Oikawa a little bit.  
"But I'm tired."

 

"W-what?"  
Tooru can't help but to worry dramatically.

 

"I'm tired of Wcdonalds burgers..."

 

"What the fuck Tobio?!"

 

"I mean, You're not Wcdonalds burger, you're Oikawa Tooru. I can be tired of everything- oh but not volleyball and milk and buns and curry... 

Tooru snickers and shakes his head but an obvious blush paints his cheeks.

"Uhh fuck... I'm saying I'm not gonna get tired of you, Oikawa-san. N-never." Kageyama blushes harder at the success of finishing his embarrassing speech.

.  
.  
.

"Tobio... I hate you but... Fine... Let's have a serious relationship."

And after processing the words, under the bus shed of a peaceful night, Kageyama finally called Oikawa,  
"T-tooru, my boyfriend, my hus- Ahh Tooru?!"

Kageyama was pulled away and behind the very same bus shed is where their first public sex takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scREAAAMS for haikyuu247 !  
> Miya Atsumu has a twin and aaaaah  
> The look on Kags face is like 'Shit, we're gonna have some threesome after this game.' lmao
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways~  
> Ty Alton-chan for reminding me to update and for keeping up with my bullying~
> 
> Ty Rabid_Sinner/GrimoireofPotato for being a really great rp partner~


	23. Chapter 23

It's been a week since the status change of Oikawa and Tobio in social medias.  
'In a Relationship.'

Well everyday for Atsumu has been normal. Except that he's been a little sad lately. Just a little.  
He's not that much of a slut nowadays and he's been a loner but thankfully he can let his mind wanders off from his loneliness since he's been busy with school and his part time job in a nearby coffee shop. There's volleyball too, but he's not attending because seeing Tobio recently makes him depress. He doesn't even bother to deny it to himself anymore. Reality is just that cruel to him, his family was broken and his heart too.

 

It's finally Friday, Atsumu skips his last class and it's his day off too. He wants to go home early and relax. He's living alone now and having his own personal space makes him feel more comfortable, makes him feel at home.

"Miya-san! Wait!"

It was loud enough to quaked his whole world.  
"Oh, Tobio-kun. You still have your classes, what are you doing here?"  
Atsumu said as chill as he can and stops in his tracks and waits for Kageyama to reach him.

"I could say the same to you."  
Kageyama pants but manages to breathe normally and face him properly.  
"You've been skipping practice."

 

"Hmm..."  
Atsumu smirks, Kageyama has been always concern when it comes to volleyball, physics and math.  
"Tell me something I don't know?"

"I'm improving a lot and getting better than you." Kageyama replied seriously.

Atsumu smiles at the ravenhaired. He misses this idiot, especially their body business before. But of course, lust will never beat love. He can never beat Tooru. 

"The more you get stronger, the more it's fun to defeat you. "  
Atsumu said, his hand automatically pats the ravenhaired setter's head. 

"How can you defeat me without attending practice sessions?" Kageyama ducks his head away from the touch.

"I'm actually losing motivation. I need some time to think about everything." Miya settles his rejected hand on his hips, feeling a bit disappointed.  
"So, I guess I'll just see you around. I'll get goin-"

He was about to turn around but then Kageyama grabs his hand and holds it tight.

"Your hand was not heavy as it was before."

"Tobi-"

"Let's practice together Miya-san. I want to hit your tosses."  
Kageyama didn't wait for any response as he pulls Atsumu in the gym

Atsumu can actually stop the dragging and save himself from remembering how one sided his love is but then how could he? He's nothing but a weak slave of his stupid heart.

The gym is still empty and it feels so right to be alone with Kageyama.  
He watches the ravenhaired guy close the door and he grabs the chance to pin him against the door.

"Tobio-kun."  
Atsumu whispered, gripping Kageyama's wrists above the head.

"M-miya-san?"  
Kageyama eyes widen, not too sure if he should push his senpai away or if he should hear him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I'm back with a new fic, thank you for making my previous one a success.  
> And now we are here~
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Bookmarks are greatly appreciated, Thank you for reading! :"))


End file.
